Friday Nights
by Eternal-Insomnia
Summary: Sometimes a few days can affect a lifetime...or in this case, a weekend affecting a year. Old memories die hard, teenage innocence combined with thoughts of love can be deadly. Life will never be normal again. Based on author's real life events


Hey guys, it's your favorite (or least favorite due to my laziness) fanfic writer here! I know I should be working on my 4+ other stories but it's been really hard! I've been thinking of scrapping one or two…but please believe me when I say that writing new chapters have been hard to get to so here's my list of things that are keeping me from working on my fics. Accept them or not, this is the stuff in my life you can blame for keeping me from updating.

-Family

-Friends

-Loads of summer work (DAMN THE EDUCATION SYSTEM, DAMN THEM!)

-Newfound online gaming addiction (Gunz the Duel, search then try it, its actually pretty good)

-Lack of inspiration (Don't really know what to do…but it'll come hopefully)

-Personal life, relationships

I put together this jumble of words called a one-shot from some…memorable experiences in the past year or so. Even though its longer than most one-shots should be, I thought it would help get some things out of my system and hope it will make up for my laziness and pretty sad writing. If its crap, its crap, oh well. I just needed to do this for myself and if anyone doesn't like it, that's their problem. Thank you all and read on…

_Friday Nights_

He lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling as usual with his hands behind his head. His room as always was a cluttered mess, random articles of clothes scattered everywhere. Somewhere in the piles of clothes was his skateboard, wallet, guitar and other lost items that he never found when he wanted to.

'_Damn it…what time is it?'_

Blue cerulean eyes glanced at the red lights of a digital clock. Quarter to seven flashed at him. Giving a groan he slowly got out of his bed. Suddenly he felt a 'whirr' in his left pocket. Taking a cell phone out of his pocket he checked who was calling. The name "Sora" flashed as it vibrated in his hand.

'_Finally, thought that baka would never call'_

He flipped the cell open.

"Hello?"

"_Roxas, this you?"_

"Yep, so what's up?"

"_Great. Just calling to tell you that me and my mom are gonna be picking you up in…twenty minutes, ok?" _

"Alright, seeya later man"

"_Later cuz" _

Roxas hung up the phone.

'_Another Friday night, another time to hang out…see her…'_

He walked over into the bathroom to check if he looked alright before going out. He cocked his head at inspecting his tall, blonde spiked hair before grinning. His hair was something that amazed even himself. Hair gel is an amazing thing. Shirt was good, his usual white and black shirt. Everything else was alright. White pants, black and red sneakers. But something was missing…

'_Oh yeah, my bands and rings'_

Black and white arm bands and white and black rings. Not exactly flashy but they did look pretty cool. After putting on the rings he seemed lost looking out the window. Instinct made him stare at the palm of his left hand. Memories flashed into his mind, images frozen in time. The laughs, the words, the tears, once again everything that happened ran through his mind in an instant.

'_Nine months…nine months since I met her…six months since that and I still can't stop thinking about it…'_

"_Come on Roxas, let's go!"_

_His brown haired cousin ran to the hotel entrance like his life depended on it, his rolling luggage running with him. Roxas just slowly strolled behind, rolling behind him a fair size luggage bag with one hand._

"_Sheesh, I can't believe I let you talk me into going to this…" Roxas muttered. All he heard from Sora was another laugh and saw a grin on his face._

"_Well you didn't go last year so you just have to go this year! Don't worry, its fun once you get into it!" he shouted and resumed running inside. Roxas sighed and shook his head._

'_I just hope this weekend flies by. The sooner the better…'_

_He went through the swiveling doors and inside. The lobby was lavish and elegant looking, a large crystal chandelier hovering above and light colored tiled floors, bright white ceiling and finally a red carpet from where Roxas stood that led straight to the front desk. Walking slowly, he gazed at everything around him. To his right was a hallway that led deeper into the building. Right next to the hall was a lounging area with a couch and a few chairs surrounding a coffee table with magazines and the newspaper on it. To the left was wall with a brown door with a window on its right. Looking through it Roxas could see a long green carpeted hallway doors leading to rooms, and all the way across the hall he could make out a large twisting staircase that lead to the other floors of the building. _

'_On second thought I might like staying here after all'_

_Sora was already at the front desk trying to sign in but the uniformed woman at the counter was arguing that he had to wait for an adult._

"_But I know why we're here so can't I just sign in?" he whined slightly. The woman gave a groan and repeated once again what she'd been saying for the past three minutes._

"_I told you" she started as Roxas made it to the desk as well. "Only a licensed parent or guardian can check in!"_

"_And that would be me"_

_The three looked to see a fair sized woman with soft brown hair walking to the desk. Sora's mom was just about Sora's height with Roxas being slightly taller than her. Wearing a sky blue tube top (which made the two cousins shudder a bit at her attempt at trying to look 'hip' as she called it) light blue jeans and white sandals. She came up to the desk and took out some papers from her coach purse._

"_These two are here for the "CS6 weekend youth retreat" she stated handing the papers to the woman at the desk. "I'll check them in"_

_The woman looked over the papers a bit before giving a curt nod. "Yes, the retreat that was booked for this weekend. You should feel lucky, they bought out the entire hotel so it's just all you kids here. Now if you'll just look here miss…"_

_And the woman behind the desk started showing Sora's mom papers for her to sign. Roxas and Sora left their luggage at the desk and went over to the small comfort lounge. Roxas sat in a chair while Sora just threw his entire body onto one of the couches. Slouching down in the chair the blonde kept looking around, his mood of the weekend getting better and better._

'_The whole place to a group of kids eh? I smell chaos…and I like chaos'_

_Roxas smiled to himself and glanced at Sora, who ginned back like always._

"_I'm sensing that you're starting to lighten up to this weekend after all, am I right?" he asked. Roxas just ran a hand through his hair and sighed._

"_Well a free weekend away from parents in a place like this does seem fun. Just don't expect me to make any friends here…"_

"_That's gonna be pretty hard for you…" the brunette stated. Roxas looked at him, left eyebrow raised and wondering._

"_And why's that?"_

"_Because" Sora started. "Since you didn't go last year, you don't know how it works so I guess I'll have to tell you" he said proudly. Roxas waited for him to continue, which he did._

"_The whole entire group is split into two groups, Auxies and the new people. Auxies, like me, are gonna be your main 'supervisors' next to the adults. The new people, such as you, are basically here for the first time and are here for the fun of it. Last year I was new but the next year new people have the chance to come back and become Auxies and the previous Auxies just go off to do other things that I'll find out myself later. The days here are scheduled until eight at night but the great thing is that there's no curfew, well for Auxies anyway. New people have a midnight lights-out curfew. You'll be staying in a room, along with a roommate. If you get along with your roomie, then congrats there's a new friend for you. If not…then just try to wake up early to get out before your roommate"_

_Roxas just looked at him blankly, his question only part answered._

"_Okay so I can handle one person. That all?" he asked. He saw his cousin take in a deep breath. Yep, time for the continuation._

"_You don't get it. The group you're in are gonna be the only people you see till the scheduled day ends. Once in that group you'll be split into even smaller groups. Those people are practically going to be around you 24/7. Better pray that the people you meet are good ones"_

_Roxas groaned once more before rising out of his chair. "Why can't I just tag along with you and your friends like always?"_

_Sora shook his head. That was the usual routine when Roxas went out with Sora. He just hung out with Sora and his friends. They were cool with him and vice versa but Roxas really wanted a group of friends to call his own. His thoughts were interrupted when Sora's mom came holding two flat pieces of plastic._

"_Okay boys here are your room keys" she said as she handed each boy a key card. "Your room number is on the back of the card in case you guys forget…oh, and the whole group is meeting in the conference room down the hall. You two alright? Can I leave you guys now? Is it alright if I stay for a bit and help you get settled in?"_

"_Mom calm down! We can take care of ourselves!" Sora shouted. His mom took a deep breath as she tucked a few loose strands of hair behind her ear._

"_I'm sorry, I know you can handle yourself Sora but I'm just worried about Roxas since its his first time…You take watch out for him Sora, alright my FAVORITE SON?" she asked while strangely making large puppy dog eyes. Sora just rolled his eyes before jokingly pushing her to the exit._

"_I'm your ONLY son mom" he laughed. "Don't worry, its not like he's gonna blow the entire place off the face of the earth, right Roxas?"_

_Roxas smirked. "Well I don't know about that…" Sora's mom's eyes started to go wide before Sora shoved her through the doors. He ran back to Roxas, giving him a glare._

"_Are you naturally cheery or does the sound of destruction and chaos naturally make you smile?"_

"_Both"_

_The cousins both laughed before they decided to head to the conference room they were supposed to be at._

The rain poured down in a calm shower. The thousands of drops hit the outside of the car Roxas was sitting in. He leaned against the interior of the door, his head resting on the cool damp window. He sat in the back of the small convertible, Sora's mother driving and Sora in the passenger seat. Roxas' cousin had his ears covered by headphones. Likewise Roxas had his ears plugged with ear buds that were linked to the mp3 player in his pocket. "When I Go Down" by Relient K filling his ears.

_When I go down…I go down hard…and I take everything I've learned, to teach myself some disregard…_

Once again the same familiar 'whirr' went off. Taking the left ear bud out of his ear Roxas reached into his left pocket. Her name flashed as the phone and its lights kept going off. He stayed silent, wondering if he should pick up. Time seemed to slow down as the few critical seconds passed.

'…_Guess I should'_

He took the call.

"Hey"

"_Hey, what's up?"_

"Nothing much, just bored out of my mind like always"

He heard her laugh, which made him smile. Roxas liked it when she was happy and in a good mood.

"_As always, same here. Are you coming tonight?"_

"Yep, on my way with my cousin right now"

"_Okay, seeya when you get there. Say hi to Sora for me!"_

Roxas put down the phone for a second to tell his cousin the news.

"Hey Sora, Kairi says 'Hi' "

Sora didn't look back but just gave a friendly wave to signal that he heard him. He chuckled to himself before putting the phone back to his left ear.

"He doesn't say it but Sora says 'Hi' too"

She laughed again and so did Roxas.

"_That's just like him. Bye-bye!"_

"Seeya"

Neither of them hung up so a short awkward silence came. A familiar situation the two were used too. Kairi broke the silence this time.

"_You hang up first Roxas"_

"Of course, like always"

They both laughed a bit before the laughter died down. Once again the now bittersweet memories rang in his mind. The phone conversations that sometimes lasted for hours, he remembered the way it always used to end…or at least tried to end. A silly and stupid argument over who should hang up first. He always hung up first and always smiled. But now he just hung up…nothing else.

Roxas hung up and put the ear piece back where the cell phone was. Music once again filled his ears, "Trust" by Megadeth starting up with the minute long drum solo like always.

'_This is starting to get to me…its driving me insane…I need to think'_

Roxas had the time. The hour long ride was only halfway through.

_Down the hall, take a right past the ice machine and there was the fairly large conference room. Inside it looked like there must've been over ninety-ish kids, either standing or sitting in groups scattered around the room. Looking around Roxas found a large pile of luggage thrown in the corner to his left. _

"_Guess we drop off our stuff there?" he asked Sora, who was also looking around the room. He was probably looking for old friends._

"_I do, but as for you…" he replied as he kept looking around. "Yes, right over there. You drop off your stuff there and stay there, alright?"_

_Sora pointed across the hall to the other half of the room which was separated by a long line of rope boundaries. On the other side of the rope was the large group of kids who Roxas assumed he would be staying with. All of them were sitting at tables in their own groups His cousin gave him a friendly light punch on the shoulder._

"_Don't worry, you're gonna love this. Now go off there and make some friends of your own, ok?"_

_Roxas responded with his own light punch and a grin._

'_Easy for you to say'_

_He made his way through the crowd and to the other side of the rope. Tossing off his luggage into the pile he saw, he tried to decide where to sit. Okay, tougher than expected. But where to go?_

'_Maybe this spot's good for now'_

_Roxas spotted a group of pretty average looking boys sitting about three yards from where he stood. He came over and stood by the empty chair._

"_Mind if I sit?"_

_All of them nodded._

"_No prob"_

"_Sure"_

"_Take a seat"_

_He sat down and so Roxas took the incentive to make introductions._

"_My name's Roxas, what about you guys?"_

"_Name's Pence" said the boy to his right._

"_I'm Tidus" the second one said, sitting at his left._

"_And I'm Riku" the final one said, who was right across the small table from Roxas._

_An awkward silence followed. Each boy was looking around, not wanting to say anything but wanting something to be said to break the silence. First impressions aren't really going well._

'_Crap…what the hell have I gotten myself into?'_

_Roxas looked at Tidus, who looked at Pence, who then looked at Riku, who looked right back at Roxas. _

"_So then…" Roxas started, at an attempt to spark some sort of conversation. "What made you guys come here?"_

"_Parents" they all said at the same time. They all laughed at that, glad that the silence was broken._

"_What about you?" Riku asked. "You here 'cause of your parents too?"_

_Roxas shrugged his shoulders. "Um…kinda. But the truth is that I was supposed to go last year but I missed it so I guess I'm here now 'because I want to"_

"_How'd you miss it?"_

"_Forgot all about it"_

"_Nice one"_

_The conversation went on between the four of them, Roxas enjoying the group of people he just met. But their laughter was interrupted when a girl who looked like a college senior came to the table._

"_Excuse me but since we're running out of seating room I'll have to ask you to move so that somebody else can use this table, ok?"_

_Riku, Tidus and Pence all started to stand but Roxas sat._

"_I'll go" he said. "But where exactly are we supposed to-"_

"_JUST GO!"_

_The four gave each other shocked but amused faces. Roxas shot out of the chair and the girl gave a sweet but eerie smile._

"_You can go there where those two girls are sitting right over there" she said pointing to the table right behind Roxas. "Thank you once again" She went off her merry way, humming a tune and skipping, leaving three boys with eyebrows raised, the fourth shuddering a bit. Any guesses on who's who?_

'…_Okay…'_

_So they all sat at the table the freaky lady pointed out. Turns out that two people, more specifically two girls were already sitting across from each other. There was a red-head and a blonde, who Roxas swore looked related except for the hair color. Roxas sat next to the red-head and Riku taking a spot next to the blonde. There were no more chairs left so Tidus and Pence went off to grab some unoccupied ones._

"_Hi there" Roxas said with a friendly wave. "We got kinda booted from our table so do you mind if we sit here?"_

_The two laughed before shaking their heads._

"_No, we don't mind" the blonde replied._

"_C'mon Roxas" Riku sighed. "We just crashed this table and we haven't even asked for their names! How polite are you…"_

_Roxas put up his hands and started laughing. "Okay, sorry for being 'rude'. So what're your names?"_

"_Well that doesn't make it any better…" the red-head said under her breath. Nobody but the blonde heard her so she just gave a small giggle._

"_I'm Namine" she said pointing to herself. "And this" she continued pointing to the red-head. "Is Kairi"_

_Kairi gave a small wave at Riku and then Roxas before turning away. Roxas could've sworn she saw her smiling right after she waved at him._

'_Kairi…that's a nice name'_

"Alright boys, we're here!"

The car came to a halt, parked alongside into the grid of cars in the parking lot. They all got out of the car, Roxas stuffing his mp3 player and ear buds into his pocket. He saw Sora come around from the other side of the car, yawning and stretching. Sora's mom closed the driver's door and locked it, the car giving a 'beep'.

"Alright you two" she said while checking her watch. "We're a little bit late but it's no big deal. I'll be off with the parent group as usual and you go hang out with your friends. Okay?"

The two both nodded and they went off, Sora's mom heading to a large church building while Sora and Roxas walked over to the nearby school. The blonde sighed and put his hands behind his head.

"So what's on the agenda for tonight? Anything new?" he asked. Sora shrugged his shoulder as the two kept walking.

"It's the same old same old. Hang out, walk around, you shredding on the guitar if Demyx comes and brings his stuff" he replied while giving his cousin a friendly punch in the arm. Roxas grinned at him but was suddenly tackled with a hug from nowhere.

"Hey guys!"

Following the hugger was Roxas' and Sora's friends from the retreat. Riku, Pence and Tidus were there of course along with Namine, Wakka, Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, Cloud, Tifa, Hayner, Olette, Seifer, Rai, Fuu and of course Vivi. Roxas looked down to see Kairi with her arms around him. He smiled and returned the hug, more memories and old feelings quickly sparking but they went out just as quick. Even with that he still smiled at all his friends.

"Well this is a nice way to be greeted" Roxas laughed. "Didn't know you were that glad to see me Kairi"

"Sure Roxas, whatever you say" she replied as she broke the embrace. The rest of the crowd came closer and they all exchanged greetings of the normal sort, hugs with the girls, and the usual hand-grab thing for the guys and Roxas always pulled Vivi's hat down over his face jokingly. They all started talking about their lives, what was going on, the usual.

'_Still the same…just like old times…_

_Roxas was sitting on his bed inside the hotel room, flipping through the fourteen channels of the T.V. in vain. He groaned as he got up to recheck his luggage for the tenth time._

"_Pence will you hurry up? We're already late for the last meeting and were supposed to be there twenty minutes ago!"_

"_Be right there Roxas, just gotta…oh crap!"_

_There was a yell from Pence, then a loud thud. Roxas sighed before falling back onto his bed. While he lay there he looked at Pence's bed, which was so neat that it looked untouched. His own bed was a tad disorganized by the looks of it, pillows out of place, blanket unfurled and messy_

'_I never did practice making my bed…'_

_He smiled before his thoughts wandered off to something else. The feeling of not wanting to leave._

_It was now the last day of the retreat, Sunday, and for Roxas. The entire weekend was a blast He made friends with his entire group but there was a special group that Roxas formed a bond with. Just like Sora said he was assigned a small group, and the list was quite coincidental. The group was made up of him, Kairi, Namine, Riku, Tidus and Pence. Pence being Roxas' roommate was pretty fun. Pence turned out to be quite a cool guy. When it was supposed to be 'lights out' they chatted and debated hours over video games, music, anime, comics and other random things such as hating-that-you-smelled-like-chlorine-after-getting-out-of-a-pool-thing._

_Surprisingly, Roxas and Riku also became really good friends. They only met each other on Friday but by Sunday it looked like they were old childhood friends, hanging out, laughing at almost everything they said or saw, it both of them that weekend was the time of their lives._

_The scheduled days weren't that bad, just going around to the different areas of the hotel and having fun at the same time. There was a pool there and everyone went at once so it was pretty chaotic. Roxas didn't mind though, this kind of chaos was good and most of all he was spending it with someone who was the person he least expected to bond with._

_Kairi._

_At first he didn't really expect to start taking a liking to Kairi but he did. Sure, at first he noticed that she was pretty cute but by mid-Saturday it looked like they were already together._

'_It's…wherever one of us went; the other was always there…'_

_First day after the meeting Roxas went with Kairi to her room. Her roommate was a girl named Yuffie, a hyper but funny girl that Roxas become close friends with. The parental chaperones walking around caught him in their room and immediately rushed Roxas out saying "What could you be possibly doing in a room alone with two girls?" He walked out of the room blushing; Kairi's face was as red as her hair and Yuffie laughing._

_Saturday is when they got their small groups and had their first full scheduled day. Kairi and Roxas could be seen together literally the whole day, save for trips to the bathroom and such. Sitting together, walking together, and laughing together. By lights out it was official to Roxas, he'd fallen for Kairi._

"_You like Kairi don't you?" Sora said that night confronting him. Roxas calmly smiled and nodded._

"_Yeah" he replied. "I guess I do"_

"_Ah…going down the same road I did…" Sora sighed as he walked away._

"_WHAT?" Roxas shouted. He grabbed his cousin by the shoulder and whipped him around. "You went out with Kairi?" Sora nodded._

"_Yeah, three years ago but that's in the past. Good luck with her…but I don't think you'll be needing luck" _

"_What's that supposed to mean?"_

_Sora just gave Roxas a smile and wave before walking away._

'_Does she feel the same way about me…could she?'_

_For the most part, the final meeting on Sunday flew by quick. And as expected, Roxas sat next to Kairi the entire time. After the meeting they were all in the room, waiting for their parents to pick them up and saying their good-byes. Kairi was about to leave but she pulled Roxas to the side for a moment away from everyone._

"_Here" she whispered. "Take this" She pulled a folded piece of paper from out of her pocket. He took it, eyeing it curiously._

"_What's this?" he asked holding it up._

"_Yuffie and I collected these" she replied. "It's has everyone's phone number, email and screen name. We gave these to everyone" _

"_Thanks…" he said while unfolding the paper. "I see you're first…you wrote really big…" Roxas pointed to the large letters that read 'Kairi' in large, black script letters. _

"_Haha, well I just wanted to make sure you saw mine first…"_

"_You did a pretty good job then…"_

_They both started laughing before a female voice rang through the air._

"_Kairi! It's time to go, your dad's already outside with the car!"_

"_Okay mom, be right there!" she shouted back before facing Roxas again. "Sorry but I have to go now"_

"_Aw, do you have to?" Roxas pouted jokingly. "Can I at least get one more hug before you go?"_

_She smiled at him._

"_Surely"_

_They embraced one another closely, so close that Roxas could take in the heavenly scent of her hair, and feel the soft, smooth skin of her back. Both of them had their eyes closed so they didn't noticed that the 'small' hug was about to take more than two minutes. Suddenly the sound of calm steps could be heard close by and sounded like they stopped right by them._

"_Kairi, c'mon, I'm supposed to get a ride home with you. Say good-bye to your boyfriend already so we can go!" Namine said in a sing-song tone. The two finally broke the 'small' hug in a flash, both of their faces red. Namine grabbed Kairi's hand and started to lead her away but she resisted. She gave Roxas a wave good-bye and a smile before Namine pulled her away. Roxas waved back, smiling but wishing she didn't have to go._

'_Might as well go wait outside now…no reason to stay in here'_

_Grabbing his luggage from the same large pile in the corner Roxas made his way to the lobby and out the swiveling doors. Outside the parking lot was deserted with nothing but cars lined up in the parking spots. He rolled his luggage over to the wall of the hotel and leaned it against it before sitting on the floor. It was now mid-afternoon, a few clouds in the sky along with the sun._

"_Ya know Kairi likes you too right?"_

_Roxas looked to see Yuffie standing right beside him. Normal people would've jumped up in shock but he just sat there, his mind calmed in bliss with thoughts of one person. It took a few seconds for what she said to process itself in Roxas' brain but once he realized what she said he laughed._

"_Sure she does" he scoffed. "Why would she like me?"_

_Roxas' regular sarcastic/humble-ish attitude came back. Throughout all the years that he lived he never had a girlfriend, much less knew a girl had feelings for him. Sure for him there were crushes here and there but none of them felt the same way. Roxas tried sometimes and sometimes it looked like something could happen but nothing never did. _

'_But what if this time is different…what if she truly does feel the same way?'_

"_Come Roxas, why ya gotta be so clueless and sad sounding?" Yuffie noted while taking a seat next to Roxas. "She really does"_

"_Yeah and just so you can leave me alone, I'll say I've completely fallen for her too and will ask her out next time I see her, okay?"_

_Inside Roxas' head his conscience was screaming at him. What in the hell possessed him to say that? Sure he said it in a sarcastic way but still, that was the truth!_

'_Well…except for the asking out part…I have no idea where that came from'_

"_AHA!" she exclaimed pointing a finger at him. "So you DO feel the same way? I knew it, I knew it, and I knew it!" She started to jump around squealing while Roxas still sat there._

"_Roxas, we're leaving, c'mon!" Sora shouted from the passenger window of the car. The blonde got up and brushed his pants before taking his luggage. Right before he could move a step Yuffie practically appeared right in front of him but since he was his now high-self without drugs he just stood there._

"_You have a strange knack for just popping up out of nowhere, you know that?" He noted pointing right at the girl. She grinned at Roxas who smiled right back before a male voice shouted._

"_Yuffie! We're leaving, NOW!"_

"_And that would be my best buddy Leon…" she groaned before running off. "I'll be right there Squall!"_

"_DON'T CALL ME THAT!"_

_Roxas wondered what the story behind that was but he shrugged it off and headed to his ride home. Sora's mom opened the trunk and he threw his luggage in then entering the car._

"_So boys" Sora's mother said while driving out of the parking lot. "Did you two have fun this weekend?"_

"_We did mom" Sora replied. "Some of us more than others" He glanced at Roxas before turning his view back to the highway outside the window._

"_Well that's good" she stated. "Did you really have a good time Roxas?"_

_He thought for a moment before giving his answer._

"_Yeah, turns out I had a blast there"_

"_Great! Then I'm sure you'll be pleased to hear that your group is going to meet up with each other every Friday for small reunions!" _

_Roxas' ears perked up at this along with a smile forming on his face._

'_Maybe I may go through with that plan after all….'_

Like always the small reunions ended at one o'clock in the morning. Another night of fun, stupidity, insanity, hyper-ness and more fun came to an end for now. Almost the entire group already left leaving Roxas, Sora, Namine, Kairi, Riku and Yuffie. The six sat in a small classroom, silent, waiting for something to come up.

"I think I'm going now"

Yuffie got up and headed for the door. Instantly Riku got up and followed close, snaking an arm around her waist. Roxas closed his eyes for a moment before sighing softly. He glanced at Kairi, who had her eyes concentrating on the floor, hands in her lap motionless. Suddenly the soft sound of a cell phone broke the silence. Sora dug into his pocket to find it and took the call for a moment.

"Hello? Hi…we are? Okay, be right there"

He flipped the phone closed.

"Roxas, c'mon, we're out"

He nodded as Sora walked out the door. Roxas gave Namine and Kairi a wave good-bye as he followed. They waved back; Roxas' subtle but warming smile could be seen right before the door closed. Now the two cousins were walking in the parking lot, Sora looking for his mother while Roxas was staring into the starry sky in deep thought. A breeze flew through the air, blowing random light articles about.

'_This is tearing me apart from the inside…I can't take it…'_

Around him the world seemed to freeze, the memories flooding back full force. Eleven months were coming back in milliseconds.

"_**Aw, c'mon. You can't tell me? Can I at least guess?"**_

'_I just had to know…and hope it was me'_

"_**I like somebody…but I swear to tell you Friday, okay?"**_

'_When I called her that day before…that's what sparked all this…'_

"_**No I said! Just get away from me, leave me alone!"**_

'_That Friday I thought it was just a silly game…but she bit me…I never did get how her mind works'_

"**_I'll have to tell you myself then. She's been going out with Riku for the past week!"_ **

'_What Yuffie told me…the first betrayal…first heartbreak…first time I cried at something like this…'_

"_**Nah man, its ok…no big, I'll get over it"**_

'_That's what I said to Riku after…never fully meant it…'_

"_**Hello? Look…I'm sorry if I hurt you its just-"**_

'_She tried to apologize that night…I hung up on her'_

"_**Well…even if I'm with Riku…do you still like me?"**_

'_I never should've said yes…I should've lied'_

"_**Okay…because I still like you too"**_

'…'

"_**Hey guess what…Riku broke up with me"**_

'_And here I thought it was all going to get better…'_

"_**Will you go out…no…will you be my girlfriend?"**_

'_Heh…Sora always said I was a tad cliché'_

"_**Hey I gotta go but I'll call you tonight alright? I love you"**_

'_It felt so good to say it…especially to her'_

"_**I love you too"**_

'_She always made me smile…even till now…'_

"_**I hate to say it but she still in love with Riku basically"**_

'_Only Namine had the guts to tell me but I already felt it drifting downhill…'_

"_**Yeah, talk to you later…"**_

'_I could've done something but I just stood there…watching it die'_

"_**I just don't love you as much as I thought…"**_

'_I think part of me died that night'_

"_**Kairi said you two are breaking up now"**_

'_Fine and whatever. I still remember those exact words I said so coldly'_

"_**It's true, they are together again"**_

'_Just took them two days right after it happened'_

"_**It got leaked that she was thinking of breaking up with him…guess he jumped the gun"**_

'_Four months after that…I only had three'_

"_**But I only thought of that for one day! Now this happens…"**_

'_Only I knew the truth…nobody else'_

"_**I do still love him…I'm so glad I have someone like you to talk to"**_

'_That's how I became her psychiatrist almost…and her as mine'_

"_**You have to move on. I did, and we all have to. I can't stand to see you like this"**_

'_Once again...I didn't want her too…'_

"_**Talk to you later, love ya like a brother!"**_

'_A brother…that and nothing more'_

"_**Did you hear? Riku asked Yuffie out…"**_

'_Nobody saw that one coming but still…she sounded so sad telling me…'_

"_**I'm just about to give up…nothing's worth it anymore"**_

'_I don't want her to give up. I'm here'_

"_**I know…we've been through a lot but I've got the worst of it"**_

'_Two times Riku…twice with the same one. You did get the worst of it'_

"_**I think the three of us should have one big talk, just to sort things out Get what I mean?"**_

'_That's it!'_

"ROXAS! ROXAS!"

Roxas quickly shook his head to realize Sora was shaking his body.

"Sora stop! I'm okay!" he shouted. Sora did, shaking his head at his cousin.

"Sorry, but you looked like you just died standing up. I had to bring reality back to you somehow. Now let's go, moms is getting angry at waiting"

They headed to the car and got inside. Sora was getting a reprimanding from his mom while Roxas' idea came back.

'_That's it…the only way for us to end this, is for all of us to lay it down!'_

He began to develop the idea further and at the same time the two who he wanted to participate were thinking along the same line. One was at home, lying on her bed, wishing there was some way to clear all of this. The second was online and talking to his current girlfriend on the phone. He was happy now but old memories die hard.

The three kept wishing, dreaming. Roxas was almost done fully laying out his plan, hoping it would finally help three teenagers find the peace each of them so desperately wanted.

_End_

Thank you for taking the time to read this. Review if you want, I know my writing is mediocre almost but this is what I had to do. If it confused you, I'm sorry. How it's written is what I think is almost perfect but then again I'm a terrible author.

If you want I'll post up a filler chapter to fully explain what exactly happened. Also tell me if you want an epilogue of some sort. The REAL epilogue won't happen for another week so it'll take some time.

Once again thank you for taking the time to read this. And too my friends, Kody, Glendyll, if you can read this somehow…I pray that years from now we can look back at this and be fully over these events. The three of us have been through a lot so let's all find that inner peace, for all of us.


End file.
